nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 03
, |presenters = Erik Solbakken Tone Damli |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = "Supernova" Cir.Cuz feat Julie Bergan |prev = 02 |next = 04 }}Den Norsken Sangen 03 was the third edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 6. The selection had only one final held in Oslo. Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan won the selection with their song "Supernova". In North Vision Song Contest 6, it got the 19th place in the final with 94 points. Information On 8th November 2013, NRK announced that a national selection would be held in order to decide the song of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 6. The fans were happy with the decisions that NRK made and were looking forward to learn the system of the brand new national selection. On 9th November, it was known that 10 songs would participate in the third edition of Den Norsken Sangen. After the new rule with the foreign artists made by NBU, an American act was invited to perform between other 9 pure Norwegian acts. From 10th November and every day a song was presented by NRK. On 20th November it was announced that the show would be hosted in Oslo Spektrum, by Erik Solbakken and Tone Damli, representative of Norway in the first edition of the contest. On 23rd November the voting started and on 27th November the voting lines closed. On 28th November, the results were presented. "Supernova" by Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan won with a margin of 25 points and would represent Norway in Beirut, Lebanon. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 10th November 2013; the first act would be revealed on 10th November 2013 and the last on 19th November 2013. The Norwegian acts were presented between 10th and 18th November 2013 while the foreign act was presented on 19th November 2013. Final The final started on 23rd November 2013 with the voting lasting about 4 days, ending on 27th November 2013. The results were presented on 28th November 2013. Voting Unlike the first editions, this edition adapted the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs receiving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The song with the highest score was elected as the third winner of the selection and therefore to represent the country in the sixth edition. Voters 12 points Voting Grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 6 External links *Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen